jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch of Sin/Outline
They all make their way over there *She interviews Jaxar/Chandler in her office, as he and Chandler are the only uninjured ones, asking them what happened to Colbat *Marge thanks them and has Denise do inventory on what they recovered which includes a bunch of medicine, some food, battery pack, and miscellaneous items. *Denise holds up a pack of pain-killers, splattered with Colbat's blood *Marge sadly looks away *Denise sits at her desk and pulls out a big piece of paper and begings sketching *Marge asks her what this project is *Denise calls it Project: Beta, an expansion unit near the secondary gate. *Marge is excited by it and thanks Denise for her hardwork *Flashback to Snax and co. eating dinner when Colbat appears out of the woods, causing Chandler to smile. *Chandler limps over to him and introduces him to the group *Marge pulls Scott aside, saying she has never seen Chandler this eager to be with someone *Jaxar meets with Chyeene in her housing unit, giving her the anti-depressants *She thanks him *He asks her not to do this to him, saying if he gets caught they both could get exiled *She sniffles, apologizing *Jaxar hugs her and says he'll see her tomorrow *Chyeene walks away as Jaxar then is unloading the remains of the supplies out of the truck *The injured Corbus appraoches him, blaming him for Colbat's death, saying he caused the ravagers to attack him *Jaxar ignores him but the words cause him to feel bad *Corbus slams Jaxar into the side of the truck to get his attention, screaming an insult *Jaxar punches Corbus down who screams at him *Corbus storms off *Scott gets into bed with Marge *He talks to her about the mysterious ash *She says it is from the radiation in the atmosphere clumping into solids and falling down. *Scott says she never fails to amaze him *As he undresses his exterior clothing, his sits down, exhausted *Marge smiles at him *He asks if she is okay *She nods, and says she is pregnant *Chandler is outside by the lake at night, crying, as he practices his staff movements. *He isn't wearning a bandana *Lightning flashes as he flips his staff, leaping in the air and crashing down. *He angrily throws the staff onto the ground as he drops to his knees. *Jaelyn is sitting, huddled, frustrated and scared in her new tentative housing unit *She grows frustrated, claiming this isn't her house *Then she begins crying as she thinks of the threats *She is alone, frustrated and scared Obadiah, shirtless, inhales as he walks through his housing unit room and onto a plushy, thick chair. With an exhale of weariness, Obadiah rests his feet on the recliner of the chair. Next to him was a miniscule fridge. Taped to it was a photo of him and Sket, both visibly younger. Obadiah looks at the rings on their fingers. Sobriety rings, a symbol of devotion they had to get clean. Obadiah had been sober for twenty years before he relapsed. Sket was the man who helped him, who pulled him away from this dangerous lifestyle. Shaking his head, Obadiah groans before opening the fridge. Inside was rows of beer cans. A few years ago, Obadiah put them in there in case he relapsed. Now, when he thought about it, Obadiah doesn't know why he did it but he was glad. Without hesitation, Obadiah opens the can, listening to the bubbles deflate. He brings the cold liquid to his mouth, glugging it down. He thinks of Sket before finishing the can then opening another one. His thoughts get woozy after he downs a third one. There was no hesitance, no urgency to stop. By the time Obadiah downed a dozen beer cans, he felt terrible. Sick to his stomach, Obadiah realizes the mistake he just made. Obadiah: Shit. He tosses the empty cans onto the ground as he groans, aching. There is a knock on the door. Obadiah: Fuck off! The knock continues. Obadiah belches three times before moaning. With another burp followed by a gag, Obadiah vomits everywhere. Crying, Obadiah sits in his tears mixed with sweat and vomit. He does not move nor does he attempt to clean up. The knocking on the door continues. Obadiah screams, hysterical. Obadiah: LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! Obadiah, now weeping, tosses an empty beer can at the door. The knocking grows louder, quicker, and firmer. The door rattles from the pounding. Obadiah yells, covering his ears with both of his hands. The vomit slides down the chair, oozing onto the ground. Obadiah rolls onto the ground, clutching his stomach. Someone was now banging on the door now. Obadiah: I have a gun! I have one! I swear to God, I will shoot the shit out of you..leave me the fuck alone you- He hurls, clutching his stomach tightly. Wiping it off of his face, Obadiah begins crawling toward the door, dragging one of his legs as he lacked the energy. The banging continues to ascend in violence. Woozily standing, Obadiah creaks the door open. No one was there. Hesitant, Obadiah swings the entire door open. No one was there. He pokes his head out both ways. No one. Obadiah: What the... He shuts the door vigorously before heading into the bathroom. He stares into the mirror, looking at the bags under his eyes, the stubble on his chin. His mind was playing tricks on him. Obadiah knew it now. The only thing knocking on the door was his conscience. Obadiah splashes water on his face, clearing off the vomit. He blows out the candle in the bathroom and heads back into the main room. He glances at the vomit everywhere. Obadiah: I'll clean it tomorrow. He promises to himself as he goes into the bedroom, collapsing onto his bed before the pain reached his head. Alcohol always left him with colossal migraines. As Obadiah attempts to focus on anything but the pain, his bottom lip quivers as thoughts of Sket forge into his mind. With a sniffle, Obadiah defuses the remaining candles, leaving only one kindled as he drifts away into the vast unknown of his dreams. *Denise opens the door to Jaelyn who asks if she can spend the night with her *Denise says any time and allows her in *Jaelyn smiles weakly and thanks her *In the morning, everyone is gathered for Colbat's funeral. *The ash fall has stopped but it covers the ground. *The sky is brighter. *Aero asks Corbus what happened to his eye *Corbus angrily ignores him *Marge gives a speech and reveals she pregnant and that even though people die, Zenith grows stronger from them. She talks about how they overcomes challenges like the ashfall. *Everyone attends and Chandler, drunk, outbursts saying they don't even have his body and reveals the truth about Colbat's death to everyone. *Corbus pits everyone against Chandler, claiming he is a drunk mess. *The two wrestle and fight as Chandler screams that he is going to kill Corbus. *Corbus says his master, Colbat, wouldn't approve of that. *This fuels Chandler's rage as he pummels Corbus until Scott manages to pull him away. *Corbus continues taunting him as Scott leads Chandler away. *Everyone is horrified at what they just saw as they begin outbursts saying how Zenith isn't safe and people will die *Marge quickly runs after Scott *Cut to Scott pushing Chandler into Marge's office *He asks what the hell he was doing *Chandler begins weeping *Scott begins screaming at him and Chandler gets angry, screaming back *Marge comes in *Chandler gruffly tells Scott he's going to war before leaving. *Chandler shuts the door *Marge begins explaining that the people are scared and they began to riot until Denise calmed them down *Scott asks what she wants him to do *Marge says Zenith looks up to both of them and they need to lead them *Cut to back to the people *Denise is giving a speech to the people *She tells them they need to work toward greatness *Then, the ash begins raining down again *People go into a frenzy as Denise tries to calm them down *They sprint in different directions *Denise hurries to Marge's office *Marge is writing down in her notebook to plan a public forum *Scott sits across from her, twiddling his beard *Denise breaks in, saying the ash rain started again *Scott asks about the funeral *Denise says everyone fleed *Scott kisses Marge then tells her he is going to find Ember and Jaelyn *They hear an engine roaring outside *They sprint out to see Chandler driving the van away *Chandler, tears flying out, restates the plan *He is going to find Colbat's body *Outside his rear mirror, he sees Scott attempting to chase the car which was going at a slow pace *He cruises faster, leaving Scott without a bandana in the ashfall *Chandler curses to himself when he notices the ash but continues driving *Scott falls unconscious *Marge quickly runs out and saves him, dragging him back into Zenith, inside *Cut to Ahsas and Aero, together shoveling ash into a fire pit *The storm worsens as it gets dark outside *Aero suggests they go inside but Ahsas ingnores him, contiously shoveling *She keeps shoveling and shoveling, pushing harder until she collapses *Aero screams for help but the blizzard blocks out his screams *Marge is carrying Scott to the infirmary *She slumps Scott in the infirmary *Ember and Jaelyn are overwhlemed as they are many sick citizens from the ash *Dyron begins choking on his vomit *Ember turns him on his side as his vomit splurges next to him *Cut to Tarner in the tower *He barely sees two figures collapsing to the ground *Tarner slides down the ladder, sprinting to them *It is revealed to be Aero and Ahsas *He is able to take them one at a time to Ember *Then Tarner collapses too ---- THEN ---- Colbat swings his staff, missing Chandler's nose by inches. Chandler slides and whacks Colbat in the back of his thigh, causing him to stagger forward. A few feet away, Snax, Gunny, Scott, Marge, and Ahsas watch as the two men diligently duel. Gunny has Marco in her arms. '' ''Snax: What's the point of this? Gunny: Just enjoy it. Fatigue grew over Chandler as he deflects another blow but is jabbed in the side. He succumbs to the weariness as he drops to the ground. With adrenaline keeping him awake, Chandler spots the staff about to come down onto his head as he scrambles up and lunges at Colbat, causing the blow Colbat sent to hit empty air. Chandler twists his body and whacks Colbat in the back. With a mighty groan, Colbat tumbles forward. Chandler grins before plunging his stick into the ground and walks over, extending his hand. Colbat graps it and prompts himself up. '' ''Colbat: Your skills with the staff have greatly advanced. Chandler: Thanks. As the two begin discussing, Snax, a little baffled at what just occured, returns to his previous work. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! He pounds on the wall panel with a hammer. Marco begins whimpering from the loud sound as Gunny comforts him. ---- 'NOW' ---- *Scott wakes up in the infirmary *He notices it is filled with cots on the ground, unconscious people *Ember asks him how he is doing *Scott tells him not to bother any meds on him and leaves, grabbing a wet rag on his way out *Chyeene sits on her bed, crying *She stuffs the pills Jaxar gave her down her throat *She coughs before ceasing to cry *Then she lays down, woozy as she grins then drifts off to sleep *In the jail cell, Spade notices the window is open *Ash plows through *She screams as the wind blows out the candles, leaving her without light *Snax isn't there *She begins coughing and feels the warmth of blood on her mouth. *She takes off her shirt, exposing her bra and ties it around her mouth then hides under the covers as it is freezing. *Marge sees Scott in her office. *He is packing supplies in a bag. He puts in a rolled-up tarp, a blanket, three water bottles and a weeks worth of rations. *Marge stops him, saying he'll die out there *Scott says that Chandler is his best friend, that he helped them on Earth, on Anur Ormermow (check spelling for this), and on Kronos *Marge argues that he doesn't even know where Chandler is *Scott says he does, asking where he logically would be,. *Marge agrees, saying where Colbat died. *Zani awakes, groaning *He attempts to side up but falls off his cot *His stitches break as he screams in pain, wailing *Jaelyn rushes over and puts pressure on the wound, stopping the bleeding. *As the towel stains pink, she tells Zani to stay still as she begins redoing his stitches. *Shiloh is in the hall of the housing unit *He is huddled up, terrified *Barbara approaches him *He looks at her sympathetically *Barbara confronts him, tearfully explaining how she understands his situation with him being bipolar and there being no more pills for him, but she can't survive with him when he gets 'moody". *Shiloh attempts to comfort her but she runs off. *Tears stream down his face. *Scott is sprinting through the ash blizzard *He finds a bump ahead of him and begins digging with his bare hands, which were turning black at the tips *He is scared that he has frostbite. *Scott discovers it is an abadoned car *He brings the passenger window and climbs in *Scott pulls out a candle and a match for light *He is scared to light a fire as the car may explode *Scott sees his water is freezing so he holds them one by one over the candle wick *Scott munches on some frozen peas then falls asleep *Zani wakes up in the infirmary *He sees Elize asleep next to him *Dried blood was on the corner of her lip *Zani pulls up his shirt, revealing stitches which overlap large, crusty scabs *Zani moans that he is thirsty *Jaelyn hears his pleas and asks if he is okay *He says he is thristy *Elize wakes up next to him *Jaelyn walks away, going to get the water *She asks if Zani is okay *Zani says he is and tells her not to be scared, that she was rescued *She groggily goes back to sleep. *Flashback to Chandler, Colbat, and Scott hunting *Chandler has recovered *Scot and Colbat talk about their ideologies *Scott asks if he thinks if can survive without killing *Colbat says he doesn't know, but he's made it this far *Chandler says this concept, that ideas, it changed, that all bad guys can become good, how when Scott found him he was a bad guy. *They find a wounded animal *Colbat tells him that mercy killing is different and gives Chandler permission to kill it *Chandler sadly bluntly hits it in the head as the moans stop *Cut to Marge outside the infirmary with Denise *They attempt to come up with a strategy in case the storm doesn't stop *Denise urges Marge to let the citizens help but Marge is unsure *They go inside and Ember is treating a patient *Dyron grabs Marge's arm, stopping her, and asks her to not give up on them. *She smiles and promises not to. *Marge goes over to Zani, who was awake now, with Elize asleep next to him. *She notices they both have healed tremendously but Elize has a black eye, swollen cheeks and a bruised jaw. *She begins interviewing them about what happened to Colbat *Zani begins crying as he explains that Corbus killed him. *Elize says the same thing. *Marge thanks them and tells them to rest. *She notices Corbus in the corner. *Corbus blames Jaxar, saying he caused these ravagers to notice them *Marge, unphazed, leaves *Scott awakes to crying *He goes out of his car after dampening his mask and sees a mother an dtwo children, clutching one of them to her chest. *He calls out to them as they appear frightened. *The child the mom is clutching is revealed to be dead. *Scott calms them down and gives them some food. *They thank him. *Scott says they can return with him to his community. *He notices their eyes begin bleeding. *The mother, silent, tugs her child forward as they have no bandans. *Scott attempts to go after them but the ash turns into a blizzard so he keeps moving, managing to make it to the edge of a abadoned city. *He breaks into a store and barricades the door. *His is out of water and drinks from the toilet, filling up his bottles and dampens his mask. *Scott stops, mortified, as he hears voices out side but the pass. *Cut to the jail *Snax is limping as he collapses in the prison *Spade awakens, quickly putting her shirt back on. *He collapsed next to the desk *She grabs the keys and frees herself *She stops before leaving, questioning whether to let him die or not *She closes the window, lights the candles and closes the door before collapsing to the ground as well, exhausted *She wonders if Snax is even alive *After thinking to herself about what to do, Snax awakes *He grows angry at her, demanding her to return to her cell *She explains that she saved his life *The door blows open from the harsh winds *With all their might, Snax and Spade force it close with every remaining bit of strength left *Snax groans they slam it shut *Spade angrily tells him that she'll return to her cell after this thing blows over but for now they need to figure out how to survive. *Snax snarls at her, uncooperative *Spade groans *Ahsas and Tarner go to Ember, saying they have recovered enough to help *Ember tells them they have medical supplies in the elderly center, saying Obadiah should be there to help them bring back supplies *They sprint out *They get overwhelmed as the wind throws them around like rag dools *Tarner is thrown into the lake as he drowns as it is freezing outside *Ahsas pulls him out as she struggles to walk forward, the wind pushing so hard *They manage to stop in the library *It was empty *Tarner is hysterical, terrified *Ahsas tells him that she is scared too but they have to push through it or others will die *Tarner nods *They get up and prepare to leave the library once more The storm was ascending in intensity. Chandler slams the door shut from the van, sprinting into the store. The barricade that Corbus had created was destroyed. The ravagers had escaped. As he enters the store, he tears off his jacket, brushing the ash off of it. Looking around, he hurries behind an aisle, weapon ready. After a few seconds of silence, Chandler sprints down the aisle, anxious. He turns around another corner. A few feet a head of him would have been Colbat's body. Chandler imagines what it looks like, eyes closed, peaceful. Then, it was as if Chandler was penetrated with a sharp blade. Chandler looks a head of him. Where Colbat's body was suppose to be, was only a puddle of blood. Chandler sniffles as he wipes away his tears but cannot refrain himself from pouring out his despair. The cries were not in a pattern, they were random moans with cries followed by more moans. Tearing himself away from the pool, of blood, Chandler shuffles away. He opens the door, leaving the store where his friend lived his final moments. Outside, the storm picked up greatly. All Chandler saw was white. It was freezing outside as the blizzard of ash dropped temperatures. The sun was still blotted out and the level of light was low. A man appears in the distance who slowly walks toward Chandler. Chandler sprints out but trips, crashing into the ground of ash. A series of violent coughs emerge as Chandler vomits blood. The man was standing over the dazed Chandler, who was laying on his back. Chandler scrambles, standing up. Chandler: Colbat? Colbat.. He begins crying as he collapses into the ground, which was just layers of ash. Colbat: Go, you have to go. You can't die because of me. Chandler huddles himself into a ball, covering his face as he grows weak. Chandler: He killed you...I remember when we were younger, a decade ago, everything was so different. You corrected me, I was wrong at everything. You saw my shame, guilt, my scars. You thought you saw pride in me, but you knew it was pain. Looking at you now...I can see my past. The past we had. Now, I'll never be like my fucking dad...Sometimes when I sleep, I see my mom's smile, and I think that's a blessing. Colbat: Chandler, you have to go! Colbat seemed very urgent, or, the hallucination of him did. Chandler sniffles, wiping away a tear. He was content on not moving. The vigorous wind howls. Chandler: There was such a difference between us. Now I see the change, I see your message. I see it now.. Oh god, I'm never going to see you again... Colbat: I see you right now. Chandler breaks down completely, understanding this was a hallucination. Chandler: YOU'RE NOT REAL! Empty...you're a hollow shell. I never got to tell you sorry. I never got to thank you for everything. For everything, oh god, why...why did he kill you..why.. Chandler smashes his fists into the ground. Colbat weakly smiles at him. Chandler: I'm sorry for being an asshole. I guess it doesn't matter now. Wouldn't make a difference. You're not real. Colbat: What? Chandler scoops up a pile of ash and chucks it at Colbat. It goes right through him, plopping on the ground behind him. The hallucination of Colbat turns, looking at it then faces Chandler once more, now bearing sadness. His frown droops down. Colbat: I'm sorry you feel like I left you behind. I didn't mean for this to happen. You've been my only friend through my rise and fall. You told me they can I understand the man I was. I am here, nobody at my side...you're gone...but now you're here, even when I'm all alone. You're here... Chandler rest on his knees, clenching his fists. He feels the warmth of blood dribbling down his cheeks, from his eyes. Colbat: You're running out of time. Go, in the car. Now! Chandler scrunches his nose as he begins crawling forward, the ash overwhelming him as the temperature was freezing. He saw his breath in front of him as his clothing was covered in a thiny icy layer. Erupting in a series of coughs, Chandler pulls back his arm and feels the warmth of blood. He inhales, trying to push through the pain. Colbat: Push! Harder! You can't fail yourself, you can't fail me! Go! Chandler huffs, pushing harder, managing to get onto two feet. The car was a few feet ahead. Colbat began crying. Colbat: I'm sorry I left you. I'll never see you again. You were a brother to me. I- Chandler hollers with all of his might as he sprints forward, crying as he screams the loudest he ever did. Chandler tears the door open and shuts it close. The hallucination of Colbat was gone. Chandler exposes his teeth with a flashy groan as the endless songs of sorrow continue. *Cut back to Zenith *Bartholomew is hidden in the church with a few others (Dagon, Barbara, and a few others) *Dagon is tending to Barbara, who hit her head when fleeing from the ash *She is dizzy and Dagon fears she may have a concussion *There is a rapid knock on the door *Bartholomew is hesitant to answer it and Dagon becomes frustrated at his cowardness *Tarner and Ahsas come in *They explain their plan *Dagon says they can't help, that Barbara is injured and they wouldn't survive out there *Ahsas says many of the residents are holed up in the infirmary *Bartholomew says they will never make it *Tarner tells Ahsas they have to go, *Ahsas agrees as they leave *Behind them, Bartholomew barricades the door with wooden boards as he begins hammering them down *Corbus is at the infirmary *Jaelyn asks he is doing *Corbus brushes her off *She notices he is ghastly and he reveals a nasty gash he has *Jaelyn sets him down on a cot and inserts an IV into his arm. *She tells him it could be infected. *Corbus says he doesn't care. *Jaelyn sighs. *Ahsas and Tarner get inside the elderly center and find Obadiah drunk *He tells them to leave him alone *They say they need the special meds he has *Obadia pulls out a pistol, hysterical, saying that now its every man for himself *Tarner knocks him unconscious and Ahsas grabs the meds *They sprint back *Scott is sprinting toward the store *He sees the van and gets inside *Chandler is asleep *Scott wakes him up, happy to see his friend again *Chandler begins crying about Colbat *Scott comforts him as Scott drives the van home *Ahsas and Tarner give the meds to Ember *He thanks them *Denise barges in, exclaiming the ash stopped *The ash stops *The people at Zenith come out, awed they survived *Cut to at night *Marge is giving a speech at the mess hall *She says five people died today, and they their deaths did no go in vain, but now Zenith is stronger because of the hardship they've overcome *Everyone is having a good time *Snax, shirtless, in his housing unit walks out of his bathroom and into the bed room *Marco is there, asleep *Snax begins crying as he falls to his knees *End ---- CLOSING MONTAGE ''' ''Track: Lead Me Home-Jamie Commons''' ---- Obadiah lays on the floor of the elderly center, his cheek swollen as blood drips out of the corner of his mouth. He is unconscious. The floor was cold and Obadiah winces as he slowly wakes up, rubbing his cheek. Chandler, his face hidden between his knees, is huddled by the lake in the darkness. The only light illuminating him was the moon. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks puffy as the endless sobs for his friend continues. The lake was stagnant as Chandler hurls a stone into it before returning to weeping. Barbara winces as Ember sews up the gash on her forehead. Her eyes showed despair as she thinks of Shiloh. Shiloh lays on a bed in a house which is not his own, silent, as he thinks about the days events. His mind crosses the thought of Barbara as he holds back tears. Jaelyn places a candle gently on her old dresser. Her old room was mostly cleaned now but she could not return to it for a few more days. She begins opening drawers, desperately looking for anything else that was hers. Spade, in pure darkness, with all light blotted out, shuts her eyes close. Unable to drift off to sleep, she begins cursing under her breath. The prison reeked of burnt ash. Snax, shirtless, walks out of his bathroom. He was wearing thin sweat pants. His bedroom had two beds, one for himself, and one for Marco. Marco was asleep, purring. His little eyes were shut as his mouth opens and closes soflty, the gentle purring incessant. His chest rises and falls, inhales and exhales. Snax looks at his face and only thinks of Gunny. He falls to his knees, tears pouring out. He murmurs to himself, to make sure Marco doesn't hear him. Snax: I'm so sorry Gunny...I'm so sorry.. His sorrows die down as he lays in bed, sniffling. Snax puts one hand on Marco's shoulder then squeezes it lightly. Snax: I love you Marco... ''End